


A Trip to Wonderland:  An Epilogue

by laceymcbain



Series: Wonderland Series [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Dreams, Epilogue, Kissing, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceymcbain/pseuds/laceymcbain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark might have left out a few details. Lex is persistent in finding out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to Wonderland:  An Epilogue

"So, that was quite the dream you had," Lex said, leaning back against the couch. He rested his feet on the glass coffee table and smiled at Clark, who was sitting in the leather chair across from him. "Spaghetti dinners, leather pants, a trip to Wonderland--it all sounds pretty amazing."

Lex rubbed a hand lightly over his lips as he studied Clark's sheepish grin.

"Pretty weird how things worked their way into my subconscious," Clark said.

"Fascinating really," Lex said. "But still, I get the feeling you're not telling me something."

Clark squirmed under Lex's intense gaze. "Why would you say that?"

"Clark, you were attacked by the meteor-powered make-up lady, you passed out on your kitchen floor, and then kissed me when you woke up. That was just yesterday. Today you tell me about this crazy dream you had while you were unconscious--a dream where I made you dinner, bought you leather pants, and took you to a club in Metropolis--but I get the distinct impression you've left out the good parts."

"The good parts?" Clark's voice practically squeaked. Lex smiled. Oh, yes. Clark was definitely hiding something more than usual.

"Yes, Clark." Lex held Clark's eyes. "You were a little vague about what happened in the club part of the dream."

"No, I told you. Lana was there--"

"In poodle-pink, no less." Lex saw Clark suppress a shudder. "And Chloe and Pete. Yes, I got that. But what did we do at the club? Did we dance? Did I just watch you?"

Clark looked uncomfortable.

Lex pushed on. "Was I watching you dance in your see-through shirt and leather pants?"

"I should never have told you about that," Clark muttered.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Clark. I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me." Lex shifted his feet off the coffee table, and braced his elbows on his knees. He leaned forward. "I just wish you'd tell me what else happened. It must've been something intense. You were holding my hand pretty fiercely yesterday, and then ... well, you did kiss me, Clark."

"I know."

"Do you regret that?"

"No," Clark said stubbornly.

"Did you kiss me in the dream too?" Lex asked. Clark blushed and looked away. "Did I kiss you?"

Clark closed his eyes and nodded. Lex slid off the couch and was kneeling in front of Clark when he opened his eyes again.

"What--what are you doing?"

"Did I kiss you like this?" Lex leaned in slowly and let his lips brush lightly over Clark's. The kiss was soft and chaste. Clark shook his head slightly. Lex kissed him harder, letting his tongue probe between the full lips. Clark tilted his head back and let Lex's tongue slide gently into his mouth, tangling with his own. Lex felt Clark's sharp inhale of breath as he pulled away.

"Yes," Clark whispered.

"Did I touch you?" Lex asked, the palm of his hand sliding over the warm flannel of Clark's shirt, expertly opening buttons until a broad expanse of flesh lay open to him. Lex let his hands roam, his eyes never leaving Clark's face as his hands searched for and found the rosy peaks of Clark's nipples. Lex twisted the raised flesh and heard Clark gasp. His hands grabbed at the arms of the chair, and Lex thought he heard the sound of wood breaking. His breath caught in his throat.

"Clark, did you touch me?" Lex reached out and pried one of Clark's hands off the wobbling armrest and directed it to the front of Lex's shirt. Clark nodded and started to fumble awkwardly with the buttons. Lex kissed his neck patiently, waiting for the trembling hands to find his skin. He was not disappointed when he felt Clark's large warm fingers sliding tentatively over his chest. Lex found Clark's lips and kissed him again, pleased when Clark leaned into the kiss, lips hungry and insistent, tongue finding its own way into his mouth, nowhere near as timid as he'd been before.

"Lex." Clark was breathless. Lex tugged at Clark's shirt and the fabric tore as easily as if it were paper. Lex said nothing, kept kissing Clark, tongue trailing down his neck and settling in the warm hollow of his throat. Lex sucked gently at the skin there.

"Did I touch you everywhere? Did I make you hard?" Lex's hands found Clark's erection pushing against warm denim, and Clark let out a stuttering breath as Lex rubbed gently against his groin. Clark moaned and nodded.

"Yes. God, yes." Clark's hands were sliding aggressively over Lex's back, down to his ass, tugging him up until he was straddling Clark's lap. Lex could feel his own erection pushing back against Clark.

"Did I make you come?" Lex murmured against Clark's ear, letting his tongue trace the delicate curve of it. Lex's tongue darted into his ear, and Clark gasped hotly and thrust hard against him. Lex felt Clark's hands tighten on his ass, pulling him closer. Clark's mouth was on his throat then, kissing him, biting him, leaving bruises with his lips.

"Did I make you come, Clark?" Lex whispered huskily and rubbed sinuously against Clark's erection.

"Yes!" Clark said, and he sounded like he was on the verge of tumbling over the edge.

"Did I make you scream my name?"

"God, Lex, yes!"

"Did I suck you?" Lex's fingers dug into Clark's skin as the teen writhed against him. "Did I fuck you, Clark? Against the wall in that night club, with the tile cool against your skin. Did I fuck you hard, Clark?"

Lex felt a shudder ripple through Clark's body. He was close to the edge--they both were. Lex let Clark's strong hands move him, pull him tight against his hard body, rub them together in heat and perfect friction.

"No," Clark whispered, "but I wanted you to." Lex nodded against Clark's shoulder, then found his lips again and kissed him hard. Kissed him til he thought his lips would bear the scars of the experience. Kissed him like this might be all they would ever have. Lex groaned as he felt his own need growing--he pressed harder.

"Did you tell me your secrets?" Lex whispered, and felt Clark stiffen beneath him--stiffen and shudder and buck harshly as he came hot and fast against Lex's body.

"Lex!" Clark moaned, and that was enough. Clark's big hands on his hips, Clark's mouth on his, Clark thrusting hard against him, and Lex was too far gone to care that he was straddling his best friend and making out like the teenager he never had the chance to be.

"Clark," Lex moaned and let himself be gathered against Clark. Their breathing was harsh and uneven, their hearts pounding. When he could breathe again, Lex lifted his head and stared into troubled green eyes, saw Clark biting nervously on his lip. Lex kissed him gently. "I don't need your secrets. I have you."

"I told you everything, Lex. Everything," Clark said, clinging to him like an anchor.

"It was a dream, Clark. You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Lex lifted a hand to Clark's face and gently touched his cheek.

"Is this a dream, too?" Clark whispered.

"No, Clark," Lex said and kissed him. "This is Wonderland, and this time it isn't any dream."

Clark nodded and smiled. He kissed Lex back with everything in his heart. Everything he couldn't tell him--at least for now. He closed his eyes and let himself fall. There was just one thing he needed to know.

"Lex?"

"Yeah."

"Do you really have purple leather pants in your closet?"

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal and Smallville Slash Archive (SSA), November 2004.
> 
> Written for Kitkat3979 for the Clark/Lex Ficathon. Challenge: "spaghetti, leather, make-up. No rift, no tears."


End file.
